


Sunflowers and Secret Messages

by nguyetlinhhh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Photographer Mark, Romantic Fluff, florist lee donghyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nguyetlinhhh/pseuds/nguyetlinhhh
Summary: Based on a MarkHyuck!au on Twitter: florist! Donghyuck works at his family's flower shop when photographer! Mark, who just moved into town, pays a visit. No wonder Mark knows Donghyuck because they met exactly today, except it's a year ago.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	Sunflowers and Secret Messages

**June 1**

“Thank you for visiting. Hope to see you again soon.”

Donghyuck bows and watches as the customer holds the bouquet of roses and says “thank you” back to him with a smile then leaves the shop. Donghyuck then turns back to arrange new flowers that have just been delivered. As usual, the shop is becoming busier in the afternoon. Although there is more work to be done at the same time, Donghyuck always feels a sense of happiness with the job he’s been doing. Besides, he always has his friends - Jeno and Renjun, both are workers at the shop - to help him.

Donghyuck has been interested in flowers and taking care of them since the first time he saw his grandmother’s rose garden when his family visited her. Starting from that day, he learned how to take care of flowers and how to grow them with the help of his grandmother and his parents. Then he learned how to arrange different types of bouquets at the time he was working part-time in his family’s flower shop. Since that day, his love for flowers kept growing stronger and stronger. After graduating from an Art school in Seoul, he decided to use his talent in art, especially painting, to help decorate his family’s shop and work for them. With the lovely design, the dedication in each bouquet of flowers they arranged, and the cozy atmosphere, “Flora” - the name of his family’s shop - became a success. It attracts more people to come and buy flowers, sometimes, his family even receives requests for weddings or any special occasions.

It’s been two years since he started working for his family’s business. Yet his love for flowers still remains, he even feels happier as he can share his happiness and adoration for flowers with his friends in university, Jeno and Renjun - who decided to work part-time at his family’s shop right after he showed them how to arrange a bouquet of rose. So in the end, he feels completely satisfied with what he’s having right now.

“Hey, Hyuck,” Jeno calls him. “Someone gave me this. He asked to give it to you.”

Donghyuck looks up from his unfinished bouquet of lily, then he says. “For me?”

“Yeah. He didn’t say his name though. Just gave it to me then left. I should have asked for more…” Jeno explains then gives him something like a note? Or a picture?

“Thank you, Jeno-ah.” Donghyuck smiles at him and takes the piece of paper.

“You’re welcome.” His famous eye smiles appear on his face. “Is there anything else I can help today? You know how busy the shop is in the afternoon, and I’ve seen you running back and forth for like 30 minutes.”

“Oh yes, I just remembered. Can you arrange the lavender and iris at the back please?” Donghyuck says.

“Sure, no problem.” Jeno smiles.

“Thank you so much. We have many types of flowers during June and July. I think I should make a list of what-to-do and how to take care of them during the summer.” Donghyuck sighs.

“Hey, don’t worry. Your family has been doing this for years. I’m sure the old method can work. Besides, you have me and Renjun remember? We can help your family.” Jeno rubs his shoulders. Donghyuck immediately felt relaxed under his touch.

“Thanks, Jeno-ah. I guess since today mom and dad are not here and I’m running the whole shop by myself so… I might be thinking too much… I’m glad I haven't made any mistakes on the whole day.” Donghyuck says.

“You’ll be fine. Cheer up.” Jeno smiles again. “Anyway, I’m gonna do my work now. If there’s anything you need, call me or Renjun, yeah?” Jeno rubs his right shoulder one more time then leaves to take care of the lavender and iris’ section.

When Jeno has gone, Donghyuck then realized that he just gave him a piece of paper. He looks at it and his eyes widen. It’s a picture of a sunflower garden with deep blue sky and white clouds above. Something familiar hits him, and he turns the paper to look at the back. With black ink and small handwriting, there’s a message for him:

**_“Just like a sunflower always looks for the sun, my eyes are always on you._ **

**_My love for you is without wax.”_ **

He blushes while reading it. Is it the same person I’m thinking of? Donghyuck wonders. He suddenly remembers the picture of a sunflower garden, except it was a sunflower garden during sunset. He also remembers the small handwriting and black ink on the back of it, it was a message for him: “I’m just like a hopeless sunflower looking for the sun, my eyes are always on you.” It was such a cute message, and that lovely phrase made him feel giddy for the rest of the day. He recalls how that person walked into his shop, looking so handsome and youthful with his white t-shirt under a blue jean jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers. He remembers that cute smile when they met for the first time in his flower shop, the moment that person gave him the picture and introduced himself with a deep voice: “Hi, my name is Mark, and I’d love to know you better.”

And just like that, Donghyuck remembers how he fell in love with the handsome boy named Mark.

Their first meeting happened almost one year ago, yet Donghyuck still remembers it vividly just like yesterday. Holding the new picture in his hand, a sense of happiness comes to him and makes him smile. He suddenly feels like he has more energy just by looking at it, knowing that it is from Mark. But then he frowns, wondering why Mark didn’t give this picture directly to him. Is this like a surprise for me? Should I expect something more than that? Looking at the second sentence, Donghyuck becomes more curious. What does he mean by saying “my love for you is without wax”?


End file.
